


25 приходов Савады Тсунаеши

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занавесочное послесловие к "На краю у неба". Автор улыбался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 приходов Савады Тсунаеши

— Не понимаю, почему же мы раньше не… — Савада лежит напротив, взирает этими своими глазищами. — Хотя я здесь, можно сказать, и не появлялся.  
Занзас хмыкает, останавливая взгляд на зацелованных губах.  
 — Появлялся. Двадцать пять раз.  
 — Ты считал? — изумленно спрашивает Небо Вонголы.  
 — Удивлю больше, Савада. Я помню все эти двадцать пять раз.  
 — Такое не забывается? — усмехается засранец. Занзас легко хлопает его по бедру.

 — В первый раз ты явился через какое-то время после Конфликта колец. Полагаю, после пинка от старика. Наверняка он втирал тебе о важности семейных связей. Или какую-то подобную херню. Не знаю, что ты там нес, но…

…Савада ерзал на стуле для посетителей (если такие объявлялись в обители Занзаса) и нес что-то… Занзас не слушал — для этого был Скуало. Надо было на чем-то сосредоточиться, чтобы переждать полчаса визита наследничка, и Занзас выбрал для этого родинку над распахнутым воротником. На нее же смотрел и второй, и третий раз.

На четвертый Савада решил привести в порядок варийскую отчетность. Занзас тогда знатно поржал — искомая хранилась в бумажном виде. Открыв шкаф, Савада обнаружил вовсе не папки в алфавитном порядке — на него свалилась куча листов, и несколько минут наследник барахтался, как в море. Акулы только не хватало, для вящего эффекта. Занзас на месте Савады спалил бы все, но тот оказался крепче. Мужественно попросил несколько чашек кофе, уселся на ковре в кабинете и принялся наводить порядок в документах. После этого случая Занзас Саваду даже зауважал. Слегка.

В пятый раз Савада явился через несколько месяцев (соскучился, что ли?), притащил с собой бутыль виски (качественный, Занзас оценил) и объявил, что… Что он там объявлял, Занзас не слушал. Внимание снова привлекла родинка, и большая часть бреда пришлась на Скуало. Зато отчетливо помнил, как втирал Саваде про Хранителей старика и прайд диких львов. Савада кивал, слушал и пил, сидя на облюбованном ковре. До кровати его пришлось нести. Исключительно чтобы ковер остался в сохранности, оправдал тогда себя Занзас. Да и тащиться до гостевой спальни несколько пролетов с «ценным грузом» на руках было откровенно лень.

Савада не появлялся примерно полгода, а после, по приезду, заявил, что «у Занзаса стильная прическа и не посоветует ли он парикмахера». Занзас засомневался, не повторил ли наследничек прошлый подвиг с вискарем до приезда в особняк. Но нет, алкоголем от Савады не пахло. Свои услуги с готовностью предложил Скуало. Управился за пять минут. Теперь рыжие вихры торчали еще более беспорядочно. Занзас даже потянулся было пригладить, но вовремя опомнился. Этого еще не хватало.

Седьмой приезд Савады ознаменовался очень серьезным разговором. Разговор в памяти не отложился, зато Савада в какой-то момент схватил его за руку, и это было… черт возьми, тепло. Занзас списал все на взаимодействие пламени Неба и забыл об этом случае. До восьмого раза.

На восьмой раз Савада разозлился. Повод, по мнению Занзаса, был пустяковый — подумаешь, выкинул за дверь несчастную «правую руку». Скуало изъявил желание пообщаться с ним тет-а-тет и втолковать некоторые правила поведения, принятые в Варии. Занзас не стал препятствовать, только ускорения придал, для пущей плодотворности «переговоров». Глаза у Савады вспыхнули желтым — ни дать, ни взять Бестер, которому недодали куска мяса… впрочем, Бестера тогда еще не было. Зато был разъяренный наследничек, втолковывающий Занзасу… да херню какую-то. Но взгляд Занзас оценил… и перехватил запястье Савады за несколько секунд до самоубийственного взмаха кулаком. Тот замер, уставившись прямо в глаза Занзаса и, на удивление, быстро успокоился.

Девятый раз отложился в памяти попыткой Савады, опять же, наладить внутрисемейные связи. Отчего-то наследничек решил, что праздник Полной Луны подойдет лучше всего. Занзасу было насрать и на праздник, и на полную луну, но на устроенное савадиным иллюзионистом шоу с озером и плывущей над ним луной он все же посмотрел. Исключительно для того, чтобы быстрее отвязаться. И сделал вид, что не обратил внимания, как прижимается предплечье Савады к его собственному.

Число десять, так любимое Занзасом, оправдало себя и на этот раз. Савада отжег. Зачем-то самолично отправился на задание. Да еще и донельзя глупо подставился. Зато феерично ввалился через порог… и едва не рухнул у самых ног Занзаса, так что пришлось его подхватить. Синяков на Саваде и так хватало. Отчитывайся потом перед папашей, не сам ли Занзас разукрасил наследничка. Ни отчитываться, ни доказывать что-либо Занзас не собирался. Дотащил Саваду до спальни, а мусор тем временем вызвал Луссурию. Тот посетовал, что с бОльшим удовольствием встретился бы с вонгольским солнышком, но под грозным взглядом Занзаса выпустил свою курицу.

 — С хера ли ты тогда не к себе поехал? — прерывает воспоминания Занзас, хмыкает, взирая на разлегшегося на кровати Саваду.  
 — До Варии было ближе… — пожимает плечами тот, и по прошествии нескольких секунд добавляет. — Ну и рана была серьезная, мало ли…  
 — Придурок, — Занзас улавливает невысказанное, тянет на себя, на следующие полчаса оставляя рассказ.  
 — Так вот, в одиннадцатый раз…

…Савада явился не один. С мешком благодарностей. Мешком в прямом смысле слова — близилось Рождество. В рамках гармонизации внутрисемейных отношений… Занзас снова не слушал. Невозможно было не ржать, глядя на Саваду с мешком за плечами. И не съязвить, почему не захватили Рудольфа. Савада, кажется, обиделся. Но подарок все равно оставил.

Двенадцатый раз случился уже летом. Праздников, к счастью, не предвиделось. Если не считать праздником то, что в особняке царила тишина. Даже Скуало не орал — впрочем, он был на задании. Пришлось слушать Саваду самому. Не спасала даже родинка. А еще тянули к себе губы, которые наследничек отчего-то непрестанно облизывал — блестели, что та клубника, которую Савада с собой притащил. В тот раз Занзас его едва не поцеловал. Да и сидел близко-близко. Остановил не вовремя зазвонивший гаджет. Занзас в следующий момент с удовольствием впечатал его в стену. Но Савада вздрогнул, и мгновение было упущено.

На тринадцатый раз Савада явился в пятницу, тринадцатого. И даже в сопровождении Хранителей. С гениальной идеей устроить семейный ужин. Занзас тогда отстраненно подумал, не перевернулись ли Джотто с Рикардо на пару в гробу. Впрочем, сейчас они точно изображают из себя вечные двигатели. До предков Савады Занзасу не было никакого дела, а вот Хранители его очень даже мешали. Особенно Ураган, но его взял на себя Скуало.

Прошло еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем Савада заявился в очередной раз. Теперь он вновь решил подстричься: и правда — патлы за несколько лет отросли изрядно. И было все больше интересно, такие ли они мягкие на ощупь, какими кажутся. Неизвестно, о чем думал Савада, но на Занзаса пялился весьма и весьма… часто. В те несколько минут, когда Занзас соизволил заглянуть в комнату, временно превращенную в кабинет начинающего парикмахера. Видеть Саваду было… Видеть Саваду хотелось. Это было непонятно. То, что было непонятно, Занзасу не нравилось.

Но это его не помешало пятнадцатому визиту. Савада появился… через окно.  
 — Знал, что тебя застану… — выдал он, перелезая через подоконник и спрыгивая в комнату. От неминуемой смерти Саваду спасло только то, что с розой в зубах он имел на редкость уморительный вид. И то, что к Занзасу еще никто не лазил так, через окно. Это было… необычно. На следующий день под окном обнаружилась россыпь этих самых роз. На них явно не Луссурия гадал. Вслух Занзас явление никак не прокомментировал.

Савада не появлялся долго. Около года, мелькая только в новостях да папашиных разговорах. Занзас даже поймал себя на том, что ему не хватает таких вот… приходов. Впрочем, тут же решил об этом не думать. Но Савада словно мысли читал. И приперся поздним вечером. Приперся, уселся рядом, и замолчал. А потом выставил бутылку. Ночью он долго говорил о том, как на него давит ответственность, что он — неподходящий для Вонголы босс и Занзас был бы… в общем, Савада нес бред. Раньше Занзас это бы даже зафиксировал. В письменном виде. А Скуало подсуетился и еще подпись бы взял. Но сейчас Занзас только подливал придурку и не стал сбрасывать его руку с собственной. Тащить Саваду до гостевой комнаты снова было лень.

У Занзаса было два телефонных номера. Один — для папаши, заказчиков и прочего сброда. Второй — для избранных, обладающих умением доставать Занзаса не то, что просто по жизни, но и из-под земли. С такими (первым и последним знающим номер был акулий мусор) порой проще было созвониться, обозначая, что он жив, трезв и нет, еще не пропил Варию и не профукал ее в первом же попавшемся казино. В общем, второй номер Занзас выбирал долго и критично. По некой «случайности» выбранная сим-карта гласила черными цифрами (+391091) 101027. По еще более нелепой случайности в семнадцатый свой приезд Савада выиграл у Занзаса в карты. И стал вторым «избранным».

На восемнадцатый раз они не встретились. Занзас был в Японии - нет, конечно, не по случаю Дня Рождения придурка, это с оказией подвернулся заказ для Варии. Савада об этом не узнал. Зато оставил подарок. Аккурат в центре письменного стола. Занзас открыл небольшую коробочку. Хмыкнул. И…

На девятнадцатый раз виновата была, по словам Савады, варийская отчетность, написанная лично Занзасом. Савада отчего-то не считал «Все пошли нахуй», емкой и краткой формулировкой итога миссии. Даже пытался что-то об этом втолковать. Занзас прислушался. Исключительно из-за легких ноток хрипотцы в голосе наследничка Девятого. А потом Савада вырубился прямо на его коленях. И Занзас-таки проверил то, что хотел. Волосы под ладонью и впрямь оказались мягкими. Только серебряная цепочка в них слегка путалась. И остаток ночи Занзас провел, распутывая выпутывая из звеньев прядку — спалить все, увы, не было подходящим вариантом. Может быть потому, что тогда Савада точно бы проснулся.

 — Цепочка? Тот подарок, который… — округляет глаза Небо Вонголы и даже на локте приподнимается.  
Занзас затыкает его поцелуем. Во избежание дальнейших размышлений. Иногда много думать вредно. Особенно Саваде. Цепочка, когда пальцы вплетаются в волосы, скользит вниз по запястью.

…Двадцатый раз (о, два икса!) ознаменовался необычной просьбой Савады. Тому захотелось подержать в руках пистолеты. Занзас съязвил, что из возраста собственного Хранителя Грозы Савада уже вышел, и должен знать, насколько могут быть опасны подобные игры. И, разумеется, имел в виду не только игры с пистолетами. Савада его понял. Судя по пунцовым щекам. Но отступаться, кажется, не собирался.

До следующего визита прошло рекордно малое время — несколько дней. Савада снова явился с мешком. Спасибо, что не через каминную трубу. Оказалось, наследничек притащил корм для Бестера. Из новых разработок. Прошедший тестирование и… Савада что-то излагал дальше, про добавление пламени и вкусовые качества… Занзас в ответ заявил, что сперва его попробует сам Савада. Заявил на автомате, все думал, яркий ли след останется, если прикусить кожу на шее, что вновь была так беззаботно открыта.  
Бестер корм оценил. И даже по размышлении дал Саваде себя погладить, улегшись у ног Занзаса. Так они и сидели. Почти семейная идиллия, как выразился заглянувший на огонек Скуало. Тот, кстати, тоже остался — Бестер задержал, бухнув лапу прямо на сапог. Занзас никому не советовал бы спорить со своим лигром. Скуало и не стал спорить. Все бы «правые руки» были бы так же покладисты. Не всегда, впрочем. Иногда. Как сегодня.

Двадцать второй раз вышел коротким — Савада практически весь его продрых. На койке Занзаса, к которой уже наверняка привык. Выдал, объявившись на пороге: «Можноутебяпоспатьнемногоспасибо» и рухнул, как был. В ботинках и перчатках. Перчатки Занзас с него стащил. Во избежание бесконтрольной атаки — мало ли, какие там сны снятся наследничку. И уж совсем не ожидал (ладно, ожидал, но не так быстро) услышать собственное имя. На еще пару деталей он предпочел внимания не обращать.

 — Решил напомнить при случае? — интересуется Савада, красный, как спелый итальянский томат.  
 — Про стояк-то? — хмыкает Занзас. — Что ж тебе там снилось такое, Савада?  
 — Сейчас покажу…- тот тянется вперед, откладывая продолжение рассказа еще на несколько часов.

На двадцать третий раз Савада привел в негодность енотовый хвост. Слишком сильно дернул к себе Занзаса после едва ли не в одиночку опустошенной бутылки. Поцелуя не получилось, зато лбами стукнулись знатно, до звездочек в глазах. А лексикон Савады обогатился еще парочкой цветистых выражений, придуманных Занзасом буквально на ходу — еще никогда импровизация не давалась ему так легко. Единственным, кто остался доволен, был, пожалуй, енотовый хвост — ему досталась лигрова доля элитного виски.

Если Савада думал после двадцать четвертого раза, что пепел невозможно восстановить — он ошибался. Маммон бы в лепешку расшибся, но приказ Занзаса выполнил. Становиться хлебобулочным изделием ему все же не пришлось, а вот Занзас обзавелся восстановленной копией записки наследничка Девятого. Тот ее оставил, не застав босса Варии на месте. Занзас долго вглядывался в корявое то ли «люблю», то ли «убью». Его, по размышлении, устроили оба варианта — так и так, они оба требовали присутствия Савады.

Еще через годик оно не заставило себя ждать. Занзас подумал, это Бестер пришел его разбудить и жарко дышит прямо в лицо. Ну и притянул к себе животину. Бестер отчего-то ойкнул и выскользнул из-под руки. Занзас открыл глаза и обнаружил…

 — Я тебя тогда чуть не поцеловал… — признается Савада. — Решил, будь что будет.  
 — А я решил, что нахер ходить вокруг да около, — удовлетворенно хмыкает Занзас.  
 — Ты хочешь сказать, если бы не Скуало тогда… И почему ты не считаешь двадцать шестой и седьмой раз?

Занзас молчит некоторое время. В глазах нет ярости, лишь расслабленная сытость довольного зверя. Протягивает руку, ероша волосы Савады (стрижка от Скуало тому бы не помешала), коротко отзывается.  
 — Смысла не было.  
И все же добавляет, перед тем, как заставить замолчать еще на пару часов.  
 — Я уже все насчет тебя решил.

Бестер лениво разваливается подле кровати, не обращая внимания на прикорнувшего рядом львенка. А лапу на того кладет только потому, что так удобнее. Не обнимает, конечно, ни хера. Золотистая и белая шерсть напоминают огонь в камине, который весьма кстати — Савада раскинулся на пол- кровати, а о назначении одеяла, видимо, не слышал никогда. Занзас коротко усмехается, подгребая наследие Вонголы к себе, и заканчивает рассказ. Для Бестера, конечно. Небо Вонголы сопит ему в плечо, перекинув руку через живот. Занзас хочет произнести это наставительно, но выходит отчего-то почти нежно.  
 — У «навсегда», Савада, не бывает временных промежутков. Да и заебали твои попытки придумывать новый повод для визита.


End file.
